


Just a loser

by Suberr



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, PWP, post anime ep06
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 历兰纯车，有兰爱暗示，一点点历爱错觉
Relationships: Reki Kyan/Langa Hasegawa
Kudos: 3





	Just a loser

**Author's Note:**

> 我真是滑板坑最强的精神病人，一天揽镜自恋180回
> 
> 绿帽文学有什么不可以呢？

虽说夏日炎炎，却也没到非要开空调的时候。历和兰加支着一个小电扇在兰加房间开学习会，他们一个要复习英语，一个要复习国文，这组合刚好互利共赢。

历正在看一篇讲青涩初恋的阅读题，男生教女生骑自行车、约她吃饭和看电影、和她一起放烟花，经历漫长的过程才艰难地向对方表白，最后两人心意相通，是皆大欢喜的Happy End。他不禁想到自己和兰加也在重演着过去的故事。此时，兰加一只雪白的脚搁到历的大腿上。

历疑惑地抬头望向圆桌对面，是兰加无辜的表情，“抱歉，因为地方太小了。”

历想重新集中精神看题，但对方的脚却蹭得他心猿意马，他的欲望也逐渐有了抬头的趋势。

“要做吗？”兰加的眼睛一眨一眨。

还没等历拒绝，兰加已经走过来坐在他身上，捧着他的脸亲吻他。

太奇怪了，兰加原先并不是这样的。

他们已经交往了好几个月，该做的事都已经做过了。但兰加在历的印象中并不是一个对性爱热衷的人，他只要玩玩滑板的高难度动作就能满足。每次都是历抱着兰加的腰恳求，兰加勉强配合自己而已。虽然做到最后兰加翠绿的眼睛也会盛满情欲回抱自己，但历知道兰加的喜欢是平淡、不露声色的。

历在兰加的吻下硬了起来。他边环抱对方的腰，边用另一只手解开兰加的腰带，探进裤子里摸索小兰加。兰加的阴茎也硬挺着，历把他俩的欲望贴在一起，同时上下套弄。

“历，不要这样，我想要历进来。”

“但是今天没做准备……”

历迟疑着，兰加却朝他微微一笑，脱掉裤子自己用手指扩张。历目不转睛地看着对方倒了润滑液在手上，雪白的手指一进一出，指尖也染上了樱花般的粉色。然后兰加对准历的中心，深吸一口气，缓缓沉下了腰。

待历的欲望完全没入兰加体内，兰加开始小幅摆动腰肢，寻找愉悦自己的角度，也不忘了问历，“你喜欢这样吗？”

“喜欢是喜欢……但是……”

之前也发生过一模一样的事。

兰加用打工的工资买了一大捧玫瑰送给自己，说，女生都喜欢恋人送自己玫瑰，历喜欢吗。

兰加还请自己去甜点店吃蛋糕，每晚都发很长的告白邮件（虽然也只是日英法三种语言交叉写成的“我喜欢你”）。

玫瑰不是历需要的，蛋糕也不是他喜欢吃的。他们更是很少互发告白邮件，因为只要直视对方的眼睛就能明白彼此的心意。

但他现在越来越看不懂兰加了。兰加在自己不知道的地方悄然发生改变，还受到了除自己之外的旁人影响。

兰加，你从哪里学会这些事的呢，也有其他人对你这么做过吗。

历张了张口，最后一刻咽下了所有的语言。他挺起腰，这一瞬间，这个骑着自己摇曳着的、热情而妖冶的身躯幻化成他最深的梦魇。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 第6话真的太NTR了。老婆在外面学到的野合招式回家用在老公身上（指兰爱场合），我又苦涩又兴奋。


End file.
